Joyeux anniversaire, Ciel
by sabribridu57
Summary: J'ai voulu faire quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de Ciel c'est pas génial mais c'est la première fois que j'écris alors j'en appelle a votre compréhension et il y a du Sebastian ciel


Je sais ce n'est pas génial mais je voulais comme même souhaité un joyeux anniversaire a Ciel.

Le jeune comte ciel Phantomhive était de mauvaise humeur, aujourd'hui était le jour de la mort de ses parents mais tout le monde autour de lui ne penserait qu'a une seule chose : son anniversaire. Il ne voulait plus le fêter et encore moins avec sa fiancée qui avant de se calmer aurait le temps de décorer tout son salon avec de petites peluches, frourous et toutes ses choses qu'elle adorait et que lui trouvait horrible. Heureusement il aurait la matinée un peu tranquille car il avait convenu avec Elizabeth qu'elle ne viendrait que l'après-midi étant donné qu'il avait du travail, chose complètement fausse, il avait tout fini la veille pour pouvoir se reposer avant la tornade. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que son majordome serait encore plus énervant qu'Elizabeth, enfin il ne l'était pas c'était juste du point de vue de Ciel qui ne supportait plus sa perfection et ses petits sourires qui lui donnait plus envie de l'embrasser qu'autre chose. Oui, vous avaient bien entendues (heu… lus désolé) « embrasser ». Ciel était bel et bien certain qu'il voulait embrasser son majordome, qu'il l'aimait. Il était tombé amoureux d'un homme, de son majordome, d'un démon, de son futur assassin. Alors qu'il se réveillait en avance avec toutes ses pensées dans la tête. Sébastian le majordome parfait préparait le petit déjeuner de son maître il fallait que tout soit parfait, son bocchan était très difficile et il ne voulait pas le décevoir, Sébastian savait que son maître aurait une journée difficile alors il mit tout son amour dans son petit-déjeuner et il partit rejoindre son maître. Il fut surpris après avoir tiré les rideaux de voir son bocchan réveillé le regardant avec attention. Il s'approcha ne lui souhaita pas un joyeux anniversaire, il savait que ca le vexerait. Son maître lui ordonna de l'habiller ce qu'il fit s'efforçant de ne pas faire attention à ce corps parfait sous ses doigts, il imagina brusquement tout un scénario où il s'appropriait le corps de son maître. Il réprima à nouveau ses sentiments qu'il taisait depuis les 4 ans qu'il avait passé avec son maître. Ce dernier était justement en train d'examiner tous les traits de son visage. Ce faisant la réflexion qu'il était parfait. Tout les deux s'aimaient mais aucun ne faisait le premier pas, c'est pourquoi ils ne diraient rien pas encore en tout cas. Ciel partit prendre son petit déjeuner et Sébastian reparait les erreurs des domestiques. Le comte erra ensuite dans son manoir sans vraiment savoir où il allait il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et il fut stupéfait de voir son majordome cherchait un livre mais surtout il était beau comme …. Il ne trouva pas de mot pour le décrire, après ce qui lui sembla de longues secondes son majordome se retourna :

- Jeune maître, y'a-t-il un problème ? Voulez vous quelque chose ?

Non, non ça ira je te regardai juste. Je me promener quand mes jambes m'ont ramené ici.

Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Vous ne voulez rien ?

Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ira ! S'énerva (un tout petit peu) Ciel pour cacher sa gêne.

Bien, Monsieur veut-il que je le prépare pour la venu de mademoiselle Elizabeth qui viendra dans (il regarda sa montre) 1 heure ?

Hum… oui pourquoi pas. Allons- y.

Sur ces mots il sortit suivi de près par son majordome. Sébastian habilla et prépara son bocchan et sortit. 1 heure après pour la venue d'Elizabeth le jeune comte était magnifique elle le prit dans ses bras lui coupant l'accès à l'oxygène il se dégagea rapidement mais pas très longtemps car elle lui sauta littéralement dessus en criant Joyeux anniversaire, mon Cielinou il bafouilla un petit merci, Elizabeth avant qu'elle ne lui montre du doigt un gros tat de cadeau. Il s'approcha et les ouvrit un par un, un sourire forcé sur le visage.( Je ne pense pas qu'il est utile de décrire les cadeaux, vous devez tous avoir des idées en tête)Le déballage des cadeaux se finit tard le soir (et oui c'est ca d'avoir une fiancée très riche) et Elizabeth quitta (enfin) le manoir. Les domestiques lui offrirent aussi des cadeaux et il put partirent dans sa chambre accompagné de son beau majordome, qui le déshabilla le mit au lit mais avant qu'il ait atteint la porte il se retourna s'approcha de son maître, le mit assis sans que ciel ne lui ordonna de la laisser tranquille. Il s'inclina et dit :

Bocchan, je m'excuse de mon retard. A ces mots il se pencha vers Ciel et lui offrit un baiser et murmura à son oreille un Joyeux anniversaire . Ne voulant pas subir la colère de son maître avec ce geste déplacé il s'approcha de la porte mais ne put l'atteindre.

Sébastian. L'appela son maître. Attends, viens.

Le majordome ne put désobéir et s'approcha Ciel le regardait mais il ne put voir de la colère dans ses yeux. Sébastian était difficile à impressionner mais le geste de son maître quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes le surprit énormément. Mais le baiser prit fin assez rapidement au goût du démon, et oui les humain doivent respirer c'est assez nul mais c'est comme ca. Ils s'embrassèrent souvent et Ciel ordonna à son majordome de passez la nuit avec lui. Ne pouvant refuser de toute façon il en avait envie il se déshabilla (pas complètement non plus) et rejoins son maitre qui vint se blottir dans ses bras, ils s'endormirent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et à partir de ce jour personne ne comprit pourquoi Ciel avait retrouvé le sourire sauf Sébastian qui passait chaque nuit avec son jeune maître et qui profitait à chaque fois qu'ils étaient seul de lui donner un long baiser.

FIN

Voila c'est fini j'espère que ça vous a plu. A oui et j'ai oublié de préciser que Ciel a 14 ans, donc nous ne pouvons pas dire qu'il ait fait plus que l'embrasser non plus. Sébastian a beau être amoureux il ne pouvait pas non plus demander plus.


End file.
